


Weapons Shouldn't Be Kept In The Bedroom

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, All fluff no feels, Avengers Tower, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve sleeps in the nude, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tony is accident prone, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: So Tony might have had a little accident with one of his weapons and now there's a hole in the wall and a disapproving super solider staring in from the other side.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Weapons Shouldn't Be Kept In The Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944060) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



It had started as an accident.

No matter how many times tony had promised to keep his weapons out of his personal living space, it never seemed to go well.

Half the time he would wake up with an idea he had to work on immediately, so it was easier just having things right there.

Which is how he ended up tinkering with one of his gauntlets at 3 am.

And he had been careful, he really had been, and before he knew it, there was a rather large hole blown through the wall.

And a rather large super solider peaking his head through the whole.

"Tony. What the fuck?" Steve asks, still half asleep, looking blearily through the hole.

Sometimes he really wishes their bedrooms weren't next to each other.

"Hey there sleepy head." He says, trying to act as though nothing's happened.

"There's a hole. In the wall.” Steve says slowly, as though he’s having trouble believing it as well.

"Ah, yes, that. I was hoping you wouldn't notice.” He says with a sheepish smile.

"How would I not notice?!” Steve asks, completely slack jawed.

"I don't know, kind of like how I didn't notice you were naked at first and now my god, that's all I can think about!” Tony says as he looks over Steve’s body, trying really, really hard not to linger over anywhere he shouldn’t.

But my gosh, its really hard not to linger when there’s so much to look at. From his chiseled abs to his sculpted arms to my gosh that is a huge-

Steve suddenly blushed a deep red as he realizes he's standing there in the nude, “I get hot when I sleep, so usually I sleep in the nude.”

“So I gather. Well I’m sorry to interrupt your beauty rest with the explosion and everything, I’ll patch it up as soon as I can and can you please put sweatpants on or something because I’m really trying not to look but my gosh the serum really did work everywhere didn’t it-“ He rambles, hoping another explosion will go off and stop him.

Steve grabs a pillow and covers himself and Tony is simultaneously relieved and crushed.

“That was actually… That wasn’t the serum.” Steve mutters as he stares at the ground.

“Holy shit.” He whispers, really wishing he had a filter right about now.

“Thank you?” Steve asks with a small smile.

“No, I’m just picturing this and how did that thing not like drag you down? Because you weighed like 90 pounds and I feel like your balance would just be-“ Tony is so grateful when Steve mercifully cuts him off.

“Tony. Stop talking about my dick.” Steve says with a stern tone.

“I’m sorry, but honestly, how often do you see a national icon’s dick and how often does it live up to every thought you’ve had about it-“ Tony rambles again, hoping the entire building will collapse around him.

“You’ve had thoughts about my dicks?” Steve asks, blushing yet again.

“Maybe. A few. Okay, more than a few. I mean you really can’t help but wonder-“ Tony cuts himself off as Steve takes a few steps closer to him, until he’s standing right in front of him.

“Really?” Steve asks softly, as he leans in closer to him.

“Do you even have to ask?” Tony whispers, before Steve crashes into him, kissing him deeply and passionately.

Tony immediately grabs onto Steve, running his hands all over his muscles and arms, wow he really does run warm.

“So I feel kind of bad about blowing that hole in your room, kind of looks like I messed of your bed too. Why don’t you let me make it up to you and you can crash in my bed tonight. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on your beauty sleep.” He says as he pulls away from Steve, feeling himself short of breath and his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Tony, if I stay over tonight, I doubt that there’ll be much sleeping.” Steve says quietly, a devious glint in his eyes.

“That was my plan all along.” He says, eliciting a laugh from the other man.

And people told him having weapons in the bedroom was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave notes!!


End file.
